I'm Anything But What I Look Like
by Don't Judge My Happiness
Summary: She may look perfect, but looks can be deceiving. Jeff/OC Again, damn writer's block...any ideas...anybody


Hi there, my name is Ellie Smith, and what you are about to read is my story. I guess some people might think it's interesting; others, not so much. So, I'm just going to put this out in the open now, if you don't want to hear about a punk/emo/gothic girl who loves wrestling and the WWE, then leave. Just, get out, now.

Now that I have that out of the way I guess I should tell you a little basic information about me. Well, as you have probably guessed, I am part of the female portion of the world, and as I said before, my name is Ellie. Let's see, what should I tell you next? How about the fact that I'm twenty-one, but despite that, you will never see me with an alcoholic drink. I'll explain more on that later. My birthday is June 6, 1987. And for those of you who pay attention, that means that on the supposedly evil date of 6-6-6, I turned nineteen. I'm around 5'6, and my weight is around 130, but then again, I only have 2% body fat, something I'm very proud of. Next I'll tell you that I'm straight and single.

Let's move on to what I look like. My body type, I'm curvy as can be. Broad shoulders, thin waist, wide hips, I have the hour glass figure. And it took me years of eating right and working out to get that figure, too. Um, I'm pretty pale. I'll admit I have big boobs, and they are not fun, you try being kinda little and carrying around 36D boobs, not fun! Not to mention, I have an ass, and I'm damn proud of it! Blonde hair, mix between honey blonde and strawberry blonde. My hair reaches my lower back, and it's naturally straight as a board. Which makes me happy, because there is no way I could take the time to straighten my hair, too much effort. Plus, I'm not patient enough. Middle part, and no bangs. Right, next, I have crystal blue eyes, and yes, I realize, I'm the blonde, blue-eyed, but I'm not perfect. And just because I'm blonde, does not, under any circumstances mean that I'm dumb. Sorry, but the dumb blonde stereotype gets me very defensive. Continuing on looks, I have several piercings, so this may take a minute. I'll start with my face, going from top to bottom, then my ears, and then my body. Alrighty, in order: two plain silver rings on the outer side of my left eyebrow, onyx stud just above my right nostril, two plain silver rings on my bottom lip aka "Spiderbites." Onto my ears: three silver ring helixes in my left ear, which is catrilage piercings, and one silver ring in the middle of my right ear, almost like a conch, but not going through the second part of my ear. And then I have a plain onyx belly bar. Now that I've listed piercings, time for the long ass list of tats I have. So again, be patient. Once again, I'll be listing from top to bottom. Here I go: Shooting star on the back of my neck, musical note behind my right ear, the word _sinner_ in big, olde English across my shoulders, thirteen solid black stars going down each arms, six solid black stars going down my spine, and finally, a small red heart outlined in black on my inner thigh, somewhat high up. Mainly beause of a dare and partly to cover a scar. I'll explain that more later, as well.

On to what the hell I usually wear. This really won't take long. I always, and by that I mean when I don't have to dress up, I wear a black wifebeater, sometimes with a white tank top under if the neckline dips a little too low. I have about twenty pairs of the same jeans, all torn, worn, ripped, faded, low-rise, frayed at the ends, and I love them. I have a pair of low tops that are worn and torn to hell as well. I have a leather studded bracelet, that matches my black belt I always wear. I also have a black, leather choker that matches the bracelet and belt. That's all I ever wear. My make up is even quicker, heavy black eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. That's it.

Next things I guess would be my electronic babies. Philepe II, my black Krzr, KarmaBella, my iPod touch, with her pretty all black cover and white anarchy A, and finally, Fred, my black Gateway Notebook.

Now about my family. Well, there's not all that much to tell. I was raised by my dad in Memphis, Tennesse. My dad was a personal trainer and actually worked with a couple of wrestlers before they became famous, like Mark Callaway, the Undertaker. From what I remember, dad told me that the two of them had been friends since they were both real young. And after my dad died when I was ten, Mark adopted me as his daughter. Living with him and Sara was amazing. However, things turned south when Mark and Michelle started fooling around. But I'll explain more later. And I'm sure hearing that line is getting old, but be patient.

Past to present, this is where I will explain everything. Okay, like I said, born and raised in Tennesse. Dad died, got adopted by Mark and Sara. Mark and Michelle started messing around when I was twenty, I was doing my own wrestling training, and college, and work, so I was too busy to know what was going on. When I did find out, there wasn't much I could do. I felt horrible for Sara, and I told her as soon as I found out. But by that time, Sara and Mark were divorced, which made me so angry. Why the hell didn't anybody tell me anything?! I eventually forgave Mark, but Michelle better hope that we don't have any unscripted matches, or so help me. She will found out what happens when you mess with my family! As of right now, Mark, Glen, and Shannon are training me. Mark isn't happy, Glen aka Kane deals with it, and Shannon Moore is happy to help. I also have Evan Bourne teaching me some of the more, more dangerous high-risk moves, like the shooting star press. Oh, I'm still taking online classes, so that I can get a degree in pyschology. Oh wait, I forgot to explain the drinking, right, long story short, my dad was killed by a drunk driver and I had a piece of metal imbedded into my thigh, which is where I got the heart tattoo.

Here's something fun to explain, my personality. Now, it's not easy, so bear with me. I have my moments where I'm ice cold, and want nothing to do with anyone. Or when my temper gets to it's boiling point and I take my anger out on the closest person. Luckily for most people, I make sure I'm close to a gym so I can take it out on a non-living object rather than people. I'm also sarcastic as hell, and I love and care for my friends. I know I'm strange, different, weird, and out there, that's something I'm proud of. I'm protective of my friends and family, and I'm loyal to those who are loyal to me. I'm also honest to the point that it's blunt and harsh, but I can't stand not telling people the truth. I'm fierce when it comes down to it, and on most days, you do not want to piss me off. It takes a lot to get me mad, but when I do, it's hell on Earth. I'm been called cunning and sly, and that's okay. I've also been told I'm a stubborn bitch, and let me tell you, I take that as I good thing. I'm sure there's more I'm forgetting something, but that's okay.

My likes and dislikes are pretty simple. I love being outside and with nature. I love being out at night, just me, myself, and trees, woods, and no one else. And I will go crazy if I'm not listening to music. And my dislikes are a bit more. I can't stand snobs, or uptight people. People who think they're better than everyone else. People with money who think they own the world. Sexist men bug the hell out of me, too. And sluts and skanks who sleep their way to the top. Not to mention home-wrecking whores who break up families. *cough* Michelle *cough*

And my hobbies aren't much, several types of martial arts. MMA is one of my favorite hobbies, a couple styles of dacing. Yoga, running, and trainging. As you can see, I'm pretty busy.

This is my favorite part to tell, my baby, my life, my car. And it's really easy to describe, you know the show Supernatural? Remember Dean's Impala? That's my car. My dad left me that car in his will. B-E-A-utiful car, and I love it to death. And that, is everything you need to know about me. That is, until I acutally get into the WWE, then I'll have to give you my gimmicks information. But until that time comes, enjoy.


End file.
